Sanding devices are used for sanding a variety of surfaces. Some forms of sanding devices are manufactured with an abrasive material permanently bonded to a base structure. In one example, this type of sanding device comprises abrasive particles adhered to a foam base. When the abrasive particles are worn or clogged, the entire sanding device is discarded.
In order to mitigate the cost of discarding such sanding devices, alternate variations are also available where the sanding device is configured to interchangeably receive sandpaper sheets. The sandpaper sheets are loaded and, after use, the worn sandpaper sheet is removed and a new sandpaper sheet is subsequently loaded. Such a sanding device is molded as a single unit and typically has an extension flexibly integrated on each end to provide an open slot on each end. This sanding device further includes a series of spikes with the slot for retaining the sandpaper. The sandpaper is loaded onto the spikes when the extension is flexed away to enlarge the slot. Once the sandpaper is properly positioned, the extension is released and the slot is closed. The two extensions typically oppose one another to retain the sandpaper in two locations. One example of a prior art sanding device is shown in FIGS. 1-3.
The extensions are typically integral to the sanding device and are formed by a molding process. Rubber is a common material used for the fabrication of these types of sanding devices. Unfortunately, the excessive bending of the extensions between their more open and closed positions on a continual basis causes fatigue of the connection and often results in the extension breaking off. It has also been observed that if the extensions are over flexed to an extreme position during a single use, breakage may occur. Once breakage has occurred, the sanding device cannot function as intended and is usually discarded.
Therefore, there is a need for sanding devices that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other drawbacks of prior art sanding devices.